Altitude
by Tamani
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko's cousin, Murasakibara Atsushi, comes to pick up Kiyoko during Karasuno's practice games while in Tokyo. Suffice to say his height is impressive for a second year. AU
Notes: Murasakibara Atsushi and Shimizu Kiyoko are cousins through marriage. Takes place during the Tokyo Expedition Arc on the second last day (timeframe wise Atsushi is in 2nd year and this follows Haikyuu timeline). Assume that Kuroko no basket and Haikyuu take place in 2 different timelines. I'm just borrowing Atsushi for this. Atsushi is spending the weekend down in Japan with his aunt and uncle (Kiyoko's parents), and has been asked to pick up Kiyoko at the end of the day of practice matches. Also, I don't own either of the mangas nor animes.

Altitude

"How'd we do today?" Ukai asked Kiyoko. Kiyoko passes over the tally chart. "9 losses and no wins. Well, at least the team will have shown improvement on their dives." Kiyoko nods and looks as if she was preparing herself to speak with Ukai when Takeda turned to Kiyoko suddenly,

"Ah, Shimizu-chan, your cousin is coming to pick you up tonight, correct?"

"Hai. Atsushi otouto will be here before our last game ends." Kiyoko clarifies. Kiyoko glances to the scoreboard 18-15 for Nekoma, and takes out her phone to check the time. Beside her, Yachi watches the game in concentration but loses it upon hearing she may get to meet Shimizu-san's family.

"Ne, Shimizu-san, your younger cousin will be here soon? Has anyone met him? Or played him before" Yachi chirps as Karasuno wins the next point, closing the gap between them and Nekoma

"Iie. Otouto goes to a school in Akita, Yosen koko. He only played sports in middle school when his family lived in Japan, but not volleyball. Now he is in the culinary club. He wants to be a pastry chef." Kiyoko explains, a beep informs her of a text. "He's here now, I'm just going to get him and come back for my stuff." Kiyoko pauses. "Otouto is a little on the tall side and generally apathetic. I will let him know that you are... hesitant...around people. Could you ensure that no one sees us, we will enter through the side door by our benches. I would rather not cause a commotion when the players see us." Yachi nods her head and waves Kiyoko off as she ventures outside of the gym for her younger cousin.

O

Barely 5 minutes have passed, Yachi has been fully invested in the score – Karasuno may be able to pull a win for today; they are at match point. It is only Kiyoko shifting in her seat that she realizes that the girl has come back. Yachi turns to look at Kiyoko and smile.

"Hitoka-chan, this is my cousin; Murasakibara Atsushi. Otouto, this is my kouhai Yachi Hitoka, she's going to be the club manager next year."

"Hajimemashite. Doozo yoroshiku Murasakibara-san." Hitoka says, building up as much courage as she could. Murasakibara-san looks very approachable, very laid back and languid – almost as if he rather be napping with his heavy-lidded eyes.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu Ya-chin," Murasakibara-san mumbles out sleepily; perhaps he did just get up "Ki-nee says you're nice." Yachi flares up in a blush and quickly turns to watch Tanaka-san spike the ball down, thus winning the game.

O

Everyone is leaving for their meals, with the exception of Karasuno who lost the most games, Nekoma, and Fukurodani having lost their last game are helping to clean the gym for tomorrow's practice games when Ki-nee clears her throat. Two players from Karasuno immediately jerk to attention to listen to Ki-nee while telling everyone else that Ki-nee wants to speak. Even the other two teams are waiting to hear what she has to say. Atsushi has been quietly munching on his snacks for the past half-hour waiting until Ki-nee would announce that they are leaving. No one has been looking toward the bleachers where he is sitting.

"My younger cousin, Murasakibara-otouto has come to pick me up. We are going back home for the remainder of the evening."

"Kiyoko-san! You have a younger cousin!" Tanaka and Nishinoya yell. Ki-nee ignores them and gestures to the bench Atsushi is sitting on.

"Otouto this is my team, Karasuno. The other two are Nekoma and Fukurodani. Everyone, this is my otouto." Ignoring the _Kiyoko-san is such a great older sister!_ Chiming in the background, Murasakibara stands up and saunters over to Ki-nee.

"YOUNGER?!" Is the general consensus shouted when Atsushi stops.

"He's HUGEEEEE!" Hinata screams – either out of shock or terror.

"Ara?" He mutters, bending down to look Hinata in the eye. Hinata shivers and runs to hide behind Kageyama, certainly more terrified than shocked now. "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu," he mutters petulantly "Ya-chin was much nicer than you." He intones looking at Hinata. Everyone else seems to still be shocked at the height Atsushi is.

"Lev-san, he's taller than you!" Hinata spits out from behind Kageyama. Lev double takes between Hinata and Atsushi before running right up to Atsushi and seeing that he is dwarfed by several inches.

"How tall _are_ you?!" Lev bursts out, incredulous looks passing through all the teams as the tallest one in the camp is dwarfed. Atsushi blinks lazily down at Lev, not really interested in answering the shorter boy, only a sharp glance from Ki-nee makes him open his mouth.

"213 cm, I grew again last summer before going back for second year. So annoying." Lev looks like he's been slapped upside the head.

"213 cm!" he stutters out. "I'm 194 and I haven't met anyone taller than me yet!" Here he pauses, as if two puzzle pieces just clicked in his head, he gets an unnerving look in his eye as he faces Atsushi, "Do you play volleyball?! You'd make a great blocker!"

"I don't, but it's not hard to block anyways. I played basketball during middle school." Atsushi explains tonelessly. "Some people asked me in high school to play volleyball, but what's the point if I don't like it and it's so easy I don't have to try. Sports are no fun when you're tall." He pouts looking down at his bag of candy, automatically going to grab one only to find it empty. "Ne, Ki-nee, can we leave now so we can get some candy on the way home?" His gaze shifts, looking down at Ki-nee hopefully. She nods her head, Atsushi's demeanor seems to flip 180 as he smiles, "Ki-nee is the best!" Atsushi grabs Ki-nee's hand and starts dragging her to the door. Ignoring Lev, shouting something about blocking, an owl person yelling in the background how he wouldn't be able to stop his spikes no matter what height. Hinata seems to be terrified but with an undertone of infuriated of how Atsushi stomped all over the sport of volleyball and bemoaning his height all at once, while Tanaka and Nishinoya and a member of Nekoma are crying because Atsushi was able to effortlessly grasp Kiyoko-san's hand and walk away.

O

"Thanks for meeting my team otouto and picking me up." Kiyoko mentions as they train home.

"Maa, no problem Ki-nee. They were annoying, but not too bad that I wanted to crush them. And you got me candy, so it's fine." Atsushi mumbles around a stick of pocky.

"I just wonder how many will ask me tomorrow if you will play volleyball with them." Kiyoko muses.

"If any bug you, tell me and I'll crush them for you." Atsushi offers lazily. Kiyoko shakes her head, thinking that while it was sweet none of the boys there meant any harm when they'll ask her.

O

The next day when Kiyoko enters she's been told she's gotten offers from anyone that saw her otouto yesterday, even a few of the other teams that had just _heard_ about the encounter have asked that he come to play.

Oddly enough, Kiyoko hasn't had to tell anyone that her otouto isn't interested while a smug Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Yamamto waltz merrily around the court.


End file.
